James Carter Cathcart
James Carter Cathcart, often credited as Carter Cathcart or Jimmy Zoppi, is an American voice actor, voice director, pianist and vocalist. He has been playing with bands since high school, including The Laughing Dogs who released two albums on Columbia in 1979-80 and has been the vocalist of the Carter Cathcart Band since 1981. Cathcart also co-wrote the song "Remember Me" with Kiss guitarist Ace Frehley that ended up on Frehley's 1989 solo album Trouble Walkin'. Zoppi's first voiceover part was O.G. Readmore on the ABC Weekend Special. After that, he recorded voice overs for Kit Kat candy bars, Good Humor, Coors Light, and others. Jimmy Zoppi later auditioned in voice acting and has since become known for a prolific amount of anime dub voice work for Central Park Media, Media Blasters, DuArt Film and Video, TAJ Productions, NYAV Post and once had multiple roles in many shows from 4Kids Entertainment. He currently voices James and Meowth in Pokémon. Filmography Television roles *''Alien Nine'' - Kumi's Borg, Additional Voices *''Art of Fighting - Lt. Toudou *''Cubix'' - Mong, Hop2ix, Cerebrix *''Girl Revolution Utena'' - Miki Kaoru *''Gokusen'' - Principal and Kakita *''Ike! Inachû takkyû-bu'' - Maeno *''Mirmo!'' - Wachi *''Monica's Gang'' - Smudge, Vampire, Chuck Billy *''One Piece'' (4Kids dub) - Butchie, Chess, Satori and Pandaman (Pirates Carnival only) *''Ping Pong Club'' - Maeno *''Pokémon'' - James (Season 9–present), Meowth (Season 9–present), Additional Voices *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' - Miki Kaoru *''Shaman King'' - Kouji "Damayji" Yamada *''Seven of Seven'' - Mayor *''Slayers'' - Prince Philionel el de Saillune (after Matt Black), Vrumugun, Dilgear, Demia, Bandit Bosses, additional voices *''Tama and Friends'' - Bengbu, Wocket *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Raz *''Twin Angels'' - Onimaro, Oniyasha-Doji *''The World of Narue'' - Masaki Maruo *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' - Cyniclons Tarb *''Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy'' - Boaconda, Mayumi Kinnikuman *''Ultraman Tiga'' - Masami Horii *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' - Weevil Underwood, Lumis Movie roles *''Art of Fighting'' - Ryuhaku Todoh *''Animals United'' - Vulture 2 *''The Boy Who Wanted to Be a Bear'' - The Raven *''Gall Force: Eternal Story'' *''Impy's Island'' - Monty the monitor lizard *''Impy's Wonderland'' - Barnaby, Monty, Small Sheik *''Maetel Legend'' - Jam *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' - Miki Kaoru *''Robozinhos'' - Nev1 *''Shootfighter Tekken: Round 1'' - Additional Voices *''Sin Sorority: Chicks Will Do Chicks'' - Masato *''Space Travelers'' - Black Cat *''The Twelve Days of Christmas'' Video games *''Ape Escape 2'' - Ukki Yellow / Yellow Monkey *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' - Fo Fai *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' - Satori *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' - Satori *''Valkyrie Profile'' - Badrach, Belenus and Kashell *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum'' - Weevil Underwood Production Credits Voice director *''Bride of Darkness'' References External links * *Jimmy Zoppi at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * * [http://www.metacritic.com/person/jimmy-zoppi Jimmy Zoppi] profile on Metacritic * [http://voicechasers.com/database/showactor.php?actorid=2357 Jimmy Zoppi] on voicechasers.com Category:Living people Category:American male musicians Category:American musicians Category:American male singers Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:Year of birth missing (living people)